The Chronicles of Marcus Claudius Maximus
by EmperorMCMWrites
Summary: Marcus Claudius Maximus is a 19 year old Imperial who was given to the Graybeards at age 14 to train in the Way of the Voice.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: I, Dovahkiin

**Prologue**

 **I am Marcus Claudius Maximus, Dovahkiin, Emperor of Cyrodiil, High Rock, and Skyrim, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legion... The list keeps going on and on, so let's get to the point. This is the only remaining text of a detailed story about my life written within my life. I hope that this remains for the future generations to learn about me and the events that took place during my time here on Nirn.**

 _(Italics mean flashbacks, text, or thoughts)_

 **Chapter 1: I, Dovahkiin**

"FUS RO DAH" my voice shouts, "WULD NAH KEST"

"Calm down, Dragonborn," Arngeir said to me.

"Sorry Arngeir, my dovah was acting up."

"Oh yes, hasn't this been happening for some now?"

"Yes it has, it all started when I was a boy when learned of my ability to shout."

"So, why won't you remind me of the time when first learned of your inborn ability."

"It's time to go hunting m'boy," my father said.

"Coming," I replied.

"There you are, my little scout."

"Dad, I'm 13, I'm not little anymore. Well, when are we going anyways?"

"When your mother gets done making the food"

"Ok, my brave men," my mother said, "Be safe and don't get yourselves killed"

(enter "From Past to Present")

We ride for a couple of hours after we leave the house. When we get to the hunting spot, my dad says, "Marcus, it looks like there were bandits here within the last week. I need you to get the mine quarters in working condition."

"Okay father," I reply.

I spend the next hour or so clearing out the rubble, making the beds, and starting the fire in the mine. After I'm done with the cleaning, I then started on the rabbit stew for dinner. The stew took approximately an hour and a half to cook.

"Mmm, this stew is pretty good Marcus," my father said, "You did well."

"Thanks dad," I replied, "I worked really hard on dinner."

"Well, I think you can cook this stew better than your mother," my father remarked, " But don't tell her that I said that."

"I won't father, I promise." I reply.

We ate until our bellies were full, and then slept until the next morning.

"Get up Marcus," my father whispered, "I hear something moving further down in the mine."

"Ok, I'm getting up," I replied as I was putting on my armor. "I'm done."

"Good, let's go down and investigate."

We made our trek down the mine to where the dead end was.

"Marcus," my father said, "Stick your sword in the wall right where that 'x' is and turn it to the right."

"Why," I asked, "Won't that just break my sword?"

"Just trust me Marcus," my father replied.

"Ok, I will."

I stuck my sword into the wall is father asked and then, a portion of the wall receded to reveal a hidden pathway.

"Dad," I asked, "How long have you known about this?"

"A very long time Marcus, a very long time." My father replied.

We went in to the passage and found that it lead to a pretty vast enclosure.

"And this one?" I asked.

"Same answer," my father replied.

We went deeper into the space and found a burial mound that was pretty much, for the most part, intact. Then, I heard chanting coming from a wall with runes on it. I walked closer and then, "FUS"

"So that's how it happened, ehh?" Arngeir asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

(Intro of Dragonborn starts)

 **Dragon Language:**

FUS RO DAH (force, balance, push) Unrelenting Force shout,

WULD NAH KEST (whirlwind, fury, tempest) Whirlwind Sprint shout


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving High Hrothgar

After my talk with Arngeir, I decide to go visit Paarthurnax and say, " Hey Paarthurnax, can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax replied.

"Well, can you ask Klimmek to go and buy me some armor so that I can go adventuring in the world of Skyrim?"

"Yes Dovahkiin, if you really wish to leave."

I did, and I wanted to live up to my father who was a decorated Imperial General for his actions during the Great War. He said that he didn't want me to join the Legion because he was afraid that the Thalmor would go back on the White-Gold Concordat and attack the Empire. The Thalmor had been a little too busy upgrading their military for our comforts.

I waited for Klimmek to come deliver the weeks food, my armor, weapons, and tell me where my horse will be at in town. When he came I said, "Hey Klimmek."

"Hey Marcus, how's it going?" Klimmek replied.

"It's going good. Did you get the armor and gear with the supplies?"

"Yes Marcus, I did. Heavy Imperial armor, Imperial officer's helmet, Imperial sword, Imperial bow, 50 steel arrows, Imperial shield, small canvas tent, bedroll, canteen, a horse with Imperial style saddle, a commission letter from your father, and 30,000 septims, 7,500 here in this bag and the rest in Solitude. Does that all sound right?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you Klimmek"

"Your welcome Marcus, it's been a pleasure knowing you."

"Klimmek, you act as if I'm going off to die. I'm just going to Solitude."

"I know but there are wolves, bandits, and THALMOR on the road. And don't forget THALMOR!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye Marcus, and good luck out there."

I went back inside to my sleeping chambers to pack up my stuff to head out in the morning. I did this for an hour and then Arngeir came in and asked, "Are you leaving Dovahkiin?"

"Yes Arngeir, I am." I replied.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Solitude to join the Legion so I can end this war and bring peace to Skyrim."

"Well, you know know that I don't approve of you using your talent to kill people but, if that is what you must do, then that is what you should do."

"Thanks, Arngeir. I guess I'll be heading out tomorrow then."

"Goodbye Dovahkiin, and may Akatosh guide you."

After my goodbyes with Masters Borri, Einarth, and Wulfgar, I finished packing everything except my bedroll and sat down and had my final meal with the Greybeards at which Master Arngeir said, "Master Wulfgar prepared your favorite, Venison Stew with Apple Pie and some Colovian Brandy since this will be your last meal with us before you go off on your adventures."

"Thank you Masters for this meal and for the guidance that you have given me over these past six years." I replied.

"Your welcome Dovahkiin," Master Wulfgar whispered in my ear.

"Well, I think I'll be going to sleep for the early start that I need to make it to Solitude by 6pm tomorrow." I said to everyone when I had finished my food and then I left to go to my quarters.

I woke up in the middle of the night thinking that I heard someone knock outside of my room. As I was walking towards the door I said, "Hello"

No response, so I decided to open the door looked out into the hallway and said," Hello, is anyone there?"

After a couple of minutes Master Arngeir came around the corner and said, "What is it Dovahkiin?"

"Master, I'm so glad I saw you because I was wondering who was knocking at my door." I replied.

"Are you sure that you heard someone knocking at your door?" he asked.

"Yes Master, I'm 100% sure." I replied.

Master Arngeir started to mutter something to himself when I asked, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing Dovahkiin, maybe you were just hearing things." Master Arngeir replied.

"Yeah maybe that's it." I said unconvinced, "Good night."

"Good night Dovahkiin." Arngeir said.

I closed my door and then went back to my bed. For a while nothing really happened except the wind blowing outside my window.

I woke up at 6 am to another knocking at my door, as I opened the door I noticed a note on the floor. I grabbed it and brought it back to my table. It had the seal of the Legion on it so I thought that it must be important. I opened the note and it read,

"Dear Centurion Marcus Claudius Maximus,

When you leave High Hrothgar, go to the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead, speak to the innkeeper, Wilhelm and ask to rent the attic room. From there he will take you to the room with the double bed where you will meet a young Imperial Courier who has asked for us to keep her name a secret until you get there.

Good Luck,

Emperor Titus Mede II"

Wow, I've been given my first assignment by my uncle the Emperor himself. I don't want to let him down and I might be able to win this courier with my charm.

It takes me about 15 minutes to get ready: putting my armor on, putting my sword in its sheath, etc. After those things are done I go to move all of my things into the saddlebags, saddle the horse, and prepare to move out. Should I eat a cold breakfast here?... No I'll just wait to eat something in Ivarstead. After I double checked that all of my things were packed and in the horse, I began the long descent towards Ivarstead.

As I made my way into Ivarstead, the village looked more deserted than usual. I wandered around for a bit but decided to go to the Vilemyr Inn and found that everyone was just hanging out listening to Lynly Star-Sung play "The Dragonborn Comes" on the lute. So like the note said, I went up to Wilhelm and asked, "Can I rent the attic room?"

"Yes you can, follow me this way please." he replied.

I followed him into the room with the double bed and he preceded to the wardrobe when I asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Wilhelm replied.

Wilhelm opened the door to the wardrobe and said, "After you."

I walked down the stairs wondering if this room had been here the whole time. The stairwell was pretty long and it took about a couple minutes to get completely down. On the way down I saw some portraits of different Imperial Generals from the First Empire all the way to the Oblivion Crisis. These were generals who had rallied the Legion for a cause.

At the bottom of the stairs was a door for which Wilhelm said, "Go ahead and go in and I'll go back upstairs."

I opened the door and as soon as I stepped in, my jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting my Partner

At the bottom of the stairs was a door for which Wilhelm said, "Go ahead and go in and I'll go back upstairs."

I opened the door and as soon as I stepped in, my jaw dropped.

"What's wrong," the courier asked.

"You're Alexandria Quintilius. The daughter of Senator Quintilius, Consul of the Imperial Senate." I replied.

"Well yes, why do you ask?" Alexandria Quintilius said.

"Well, I'm wanting to know why you're here," I replied.

"I'm here to deliver a message to General Tullius in Solitude."

"Ok, then why are you HERE, in Ivarstead?"

"I'm here because the Penitus Oculatus asked for you specifically to be put on this assignment."

"What assignment?"

"I'll tell you once we're on the road." she said, "Do you still have that pass signed by the Emperor?"

"Why," I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because it gives you access to restricted areas that are part of the assignment. I think I've said too much... we have to go now."

"Ok, I'm doubting that you're telling me any part of the truth but I'll go with you because I'm charged to guard you till your destination."

"I just need you to come with me and I'll tell you something on the way."

"Ok I'll come with you I guess I'll know where we're going when we get on the road."

"Here's this for good luck," she said and then kissed me passionately on the lips. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes and then she pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I felt like it," she replied.

"Well let's get going and get your dagger out, there may be mercenaries upstairs."

"Ok, but if anything happens to me, tell General Tullius in Solitude to give the letter to my father."

"Ok, I'll do it."

We walked upstairs and put the large hotel room and into the main tavern and saw some Eastmarch Hold Guards which one pointed at us and said, "You two are under arrest by the order of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm"

"Ok, 3... 2... 1..." I told Alex.

"Now!" she replied.

We took our weapons out and dove for cover behind a table as two of the guardsmen fired their bows at us. "Thwack" went the arrows as they hit the table above us.

I got out from behind the table and started to bang my dagger against the outlining of my shield. The guards looked at me weirdly and I used their confusion to my advantage when I buried my dagger in the first and quickly drew my sword and chopped the two bows in half. I quickly tackled the guard in front of me while Alex stabbed the other guard that was heading towards her as I finished off the other two.

"I'm glad that was over," I said as I was running out the door.

"So am I," Alex replied.

"So are we gonna get the rest of our gear and get out of here?" I asked.

"Patient, Centurion Marcus," she replied, using the name she had called me when we were kids.

"Okay but I'm worried for your safety," I stated.

We walked to the other end of Ivarstead, which had expanded to somewhat of a small city since I had come to learn from the Greybeards. They added guard barracks, a wall, gate, and a noble's manor to the existing village and even made their own flag.

Later that morning, Marcus and Alex were on the road enjoying the scenery when Alex said, "Isn't it beautiful out here."

"Yeah, it really is," I replied while staring at her, "I can already see the most beautiful thing in this entire view."

She looked back at me and asked, "What?"

"Whichever thing I point my sword at," I replied. I took out my sword and pointed it at her.

"Aw, Marcus, you're too kind," she said as she drew her horse over towards mine. After which she gave me a letter and said, "Read it."

I took it, it was sealed with the seal of the Imperial Senate and her father, Septimus Quintilius, so I knew that what was in this letter was very important if it was sent from the Consul of the Imperial Senate. I broke the seal and read,

 _Dear Marcus Claudius Maximus,_

 _When I heard that you were going to be assigned this mission and heard that you needed an Imperial Courier to accompany you, I immediately volunteered because I knew that it would mean that I would be with you. I didn't know it at the time but when you left to go train with the Greybeards at High Hrothgar, my heart ached because you weren't there when I went to the spot. The fact is, I love you Marcus Claudius Maximus, I love you with a burning passion. I have loved you since the day we kissed when we were 14 years old before you were taken away._

 _When you were taken away, I was afraid that I would never see my one true love again because he would die during training with the Greybeards because I knew how tough it was learning the Thu'um. All I wanted was for him to come back and we could be together again and be happy together. That is why I asked to be put on this assignment Marcus, so I could be with you. I love you, Marcus, I really do._

 _Signed,_

 _Alexandria Quintilius_

 _Daughter of Septimus Quintilius_

 _Imperial Courier_

"Come over here," I told her, "I have to tell you something; it's a secret."

She replied, "Ok, one moment." She drew her light brown palomino over to me and asked: "What's your secret?"

"I love you too, Alex," I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

"Well then, I guess that will complicate the mission entirely."

"Well actually, I think that if we ever decide to go undercover because of the mission, being a couple could be our disguise. What do you think?"

"I love it! I love it Marcus, and I love you for coming up with that idea."

"I love you too Alex."

We talked for another five minutes (dialogue isn't that important, dm me or comment if you want the dialogue and I'll put in if I get at least five requests from different people) and kissed for another two all while riding our horses. We rode for the rest of the day and came to a spot ten miles east of Helgen where we made camp.

"It's beautiful here," Alex remarked as we were sitting down and looking at the view in front of us.

(Btw, the sun is setting and Marcus and Alex are sitting down over one of the many ledges that dot the landscape of Skyrim)

"Not as beautiful as you, though," I replied as I held her in one arm.

"Aw, stop it Marcus we're not supposed to be flirting unless the mission requires it, it's a part of the Legion rules.

"I know and I think that it is needed at the moment."

"Marcus, it is only needed if we're-"

She was cut off by my kiss _"OK, it was an impulse I admit."_ The texture of her lips was softer than anything that I had ever touched before. She was shocked at first but then started kissing back with a passion of the likes that I've never seen before. It was intense and right at it was getting at its height, we broke away and regained our composure.

"I'm sorry," I said, "it slipped out."

"It's okay Marcus," she replied, "I liked it very much. I think to bend the rules while we're out doing missions in the field isn't that big of a crime."

"Yeah, since we're not finished setting up camp yet and Helgen is only ten miles away, why don't we head over there and we could get a room in the officer's barracks."

"Yeah, why don't we do that," she said, "It's practical with being that you're an officer of the legion and you're the Emperor's nephew and the son of the Empire's greatest general."

"Well let's get going then."

"Sounds like a good idea."

 **Sorry that I haven't had a chapter out in like half a year, it took me a long time to decide on where I wanted both the story and the chapter to go in the next few chapters. Thanks for the constant support you guys have been giving me.**

 **Cheers,**

 **EmperorMCMWrites**


End file.
